When creating, editing or otherwise accessing content stored on the cloud, it may be desirable to have the backend service maintain all the information about that content. This is generally referred to as a stateful service. As the backend service maintains the information about the content, it may be desirable for a user to have access to the content in a secure manner regardless of the device they are using.
It is with respect to these and other general considerations that embodiments have been described. Also, although relatively specific problems have been discussed, it should be understood that the embodiments should not be limited to solving the specific problems identified in the background.